The microbiota of humans is complex, and varies by individual depending on genetics, age, sex, stress, nutrition and diet. The microbiota perform many activities and may influence the physiology of the host. Changing the numbers and species of gut microbiota can alter community function and interaction with the host. A limited number of probiotic bacteria is known in the art, and some association with health benefits documented when taken by humans. Some foods are considered ‘prebiotic’ foods that contain substances that may promote the growth of certain bacteria that are thought to be beneficial to the human host. The results of clinical tests with these substances are conflicted with respect to their efficacy, and their influence on human health is generally described as being modest. Thus, there is a need for novel therapeutic inputs that can stimulate beneficial microbiota shifts and improve human health.